Qalai dynasty
Appearance The Qalai family is descended from a people whose skin ranges from a sandy tan to a deep brown. They favor loose, flowing clothing in gold and green, tying their clothes with any number of sashes. They are taller than the people they rule, which is seen by the people as yet another sign of their divinity, and both men and women are gifted with handsome features. Each ruler bears Qolam, the Spear of Rule, first made and used by King Qalai, which endows them with vitality, long life, power, and wisdom. The Spear of Rule is a tall, metallic weapon tipped with a black, crystalline piece of Mortan himself. It is oddly light of weight, and it seems to find its way to the heir of the Qalai dynasty even if it's stolen, though it may take time. It is masterfully crafted and glints with an inner light. Personality First King Aran Qalai (Or simply 'King Qalai') is a patient and cunning man. He has a good heart, but as a mortal, he is not without his faults. Command comes naturally to him, both over armies and kingdoms, and he is intelligent enough to rule them well. The sun-darkened king no pleasure in battle, though, even if he is a conqueror born; King Qalai prefers to leave as little blood in his wake as he can. However, in this early age, conquest seems to be the firmest way to found a stable empire, and as he feels it is his duty to form an empire that will stand the test of time, he will not shy from warfare or intrigue. To his people, King Qalai is firm but kind. He would rather be remembered as a good and just king, not a tyrant, and it shows. He keeps no slaves and is not overzealous in his punishment of lawbreakers. His taxes are sometimes a little higher than his people would like, but only in times of war or to pay for public projects (such as roads and libraries). He is an educated man, and believes that his people should be educated, too; and so, he has his priests teaching reading and writing to the young, as well as basic arithmetic. After all, educated people make better traders, and the stronger one's trade, the stronger one's empire. When dealing with outsiders, especially other rulers, King Qalai shows respect and treats his company as equals. He always assumes that strangers will mean him ill, but offers them hospitality and courtesy nonetheless. Likewise, he gladly opens his borders to trade and diplomacy, and will give serious consideration to any offers made by foreign dignitaries. Concerning gods, the father of the Qalai dynasty is unsure how to treat them. Truly, they are not so great as they claim to be. Did he, a mere man, not capture one of these would-be gods in its youth and bind it to his service? Has he not the capacity to shape the world as they can? If anything, King Qalai believes, Mortal is greater than the gods; for what are the gods without loyal mortals? Of course, such beliefs may be upsetting to some - or most - deities. King Qalai is unafraid of divine wrath, but would prefer not to earn it nonetheless. So, His Highness deigns fit to treat them as equals when speaking with them and their agents, but he makes it quite clear that he will work with them only so long as they treat him well. King Qalai's descendants may differ from him in mind and in rule, but his wisdom and intelligence will be passed on to them so long as the dynasty lives on. Goals To expand the domain of the Qalai Dynasty, to protect the Dynasty's servants, to preserve life, to tame new lands, and to culture those barbarians that surround the empire. Category:Deities